There have been known game devices each of which is connected to an operating device such as a controller that receives the input of operations performed thereon to let a game progress on the game device, pictures of the game being displayed on a display device connected to the game device (e.g., refer to PLT 1). The game device described in Patent Literature 1 is a so-called stationary game device that executes an application in a manner reflecting the input operations and allows the game to progress based on the application.
There have also been proposed game devices each communicating with an external apparatus in wired or wireless fashion to acquire content such as game applications, pictures (including motion pictures), and audios.
Meanwhile, there have been known mobile terminals each having a housing that includes an operating device and a display device. A processing device installed in the housing allows a game to progress in accordance with the operations input to the operating device (e.g., refer to PLT 2). This type of mobile terminal also has the function of communicating with an external apparatus in wired or wireless fashion.